First Kiss (I can't remember)
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: Sasuke sudah bisa melupakan ciuman pertamanya, tapi apa jadinya kalau dia dipaksa mengingatnya lagi dan dipermalukan di depan Sarada, anaknya ? pastinya harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha runtuh sekita!


Halloooo ... Indah kembali dengan cerita lain hehe :3

Ini FanFic oneshoot pertamaku dan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak author di sana yang membawa kisah ini, karena ini murni hasil pemikiranku sendiri, jadi ... semoga feelnya dapet yappp :D

langsung saja baca yaa

Enjoy for Reading

* * *

 **Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST KISS (FAILED!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/Drama/sedikit ada Limenya**

 **Typo pasti! jauh dari kesempurnaan EYD**

 **.**

 **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : baca nya waktu buka puasa yaa ... ini indah sudah peringatkan! kalau tetap dibaca, dosa ditanggung sendiri^^**

* * *

 _First Kiss_ , pastilah kalian pernah mengalaminya atau bahkan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melakukan _First Kiss_ dengan seseorang yang kalian cintai, sayangi dan ingin kalian miliki seutuhnya. Kalian pasti melakukan _First Kiss_ kalian dengan suasana yang romantis atau bahkan jika kalian tidak pandai bersikap romantis setidaknya kalian pasti melakukannya dengan baik sampai mungkin bisa dikenang dan diceritakan dengan orang dekat atau anak cucumu kelak. Hah betapa beruntungnya kalian jika itu terjadi pada kalian ! tapi bagaimana dengan laki-laki ini yang bahkan tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana _First Kiss_ nya, bahkan laki-laki ini ingin menghapus memori otaknya tentang _First Kiss_ yang menjijikan dan akhh kalau dipikirkan membuat dia ingin muntah setiap kali mengingatnya. Mungkin kalian pikir dia laki-laki _ubnormal_ , tapi ini memang benar apa adanya, dia sebenarnya sudah melupakan hal itu tapi gara-gara insiden tidak terduga … dia jadi mengingat hari itu …

SASUKE'S POV

Ohayoo … Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk memperkenalkan diriku, aku tinggal di Konohagakure tempat aku dilahirkan dan desa yang sempat aku khianati bahkan ingin aku hancurkan karena dendam yang menyelimutiku dulu sampai membutakan mata dan hatiku. Sampai orang-orang terdekatku harus mati demi diriku, Itachi- _nii_ yang mati di tanganku demi membalaskan dendam karena telah membantai seluruh klan dan baru aku tahu dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi desa yang dicintainya ini. Kalau tidak karena sahabatku _Dobe_ dan dia, mungkin aku masih tersesat di dalam kegelapan yang akan membuatku tenggelam di dalam ruang dendam. Yaa Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai hokage ke 7. Dan dia .. yaa dia gadis aa … Ralat atau sekarang bisa disebut wanita itu juga ikut andil dalam merubahku, dia adalah istriku yang satu tim denganku dulu, orangnya menyebalkan karena selalu mengusik hidupku dan relung hatiku. Dialah Haruno Sakura atau bisa kalian panggil sekarang Uchiha Sakura. Yaa setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 aku buru-buru menikahinya karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi, aku beruntung Sakura memilihku karena dilain sisi banyak yang menginginkan dia menjadi istrinya bahkan Kazekage ikut serta dalam merebutkan Sakura. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui akulahnya memenangkan hatinya HAHA sebut saja aku beruntung!. Ahh iya mungkin kalian berpikir dia wanita yang kusebut sebagai gadis yang mencuri _First Kiss ku_. Kalian salah besar. Aku camkan kalian SALAH!

oOo

"Sasuke- _kun_ " panggil wanita di belakangku lembut sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar, aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap mata _emerland_ yang selalu membuatku tenang dan damai itu.

"Hn" jawabku datar

"Kau masih marah padaku Sasuke- _kun_ ?" dia memposisikan diri di sampingku yang duduk sambil melihat gulungan misi, karena sekarang aku adalah ketua Anbu.

"Hn" jawab ambiguku

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Aku sudah minta maaf, kau juga tidak seharusnya memasukkan kata-kata gadis kecil kita di dalam hatimu" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku dengan lembut, aku hanya meliriknya melalui ekor mataku sesekali menghembus nafas pelan kemudian kutata lagi gulungan-gulungan misi dan merapikannya menjadi satu dengan gulungan yang lain. Aku beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapku bingung. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit. Hah gadis kecil yaa ? dia anak Kami Uchiha Sarada, yang sekarang berusia 13 tahun. Aku mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _ **FLASKBACK ON**_

NORMAL'S POV

Sasuke baru pulang dari misi yang diberikan Hogake ke 7 sahabatnya Naruto- _Dobe_ , dia memasuki distrik Uchiha yang sekarang ditempati dirinya, Sakura dan anak perempuannya Sarada. Saat memasuki distrik Uchiha dia melihat Sarada berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayah… !" Teriaknya masih berlari ke arah Sasuke, "Kau kah itu ?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sampai Sarada tepat dihadapan pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Yaa dia rindu sekali dengan Sasuke karena selama 1 minggu ditinggal menjalankan misi di luar desa.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk sambil menggedong Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum "Habis Sarada sudah rindu sekali dengan Ayah, kenapa pulang telat ?" Jawab dan Tanya Sarada masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya dan sesekali mengelus punggung Sarada yang ada digendongannya.

"Ayah ada urusan tadi di kantor Paman Hokage" Sarada hanya ber O ria, sesampainya di teras rumah Sarada turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan membuka pintu rumahnya

"Aku pulang …" teriak Sarada setelah melepas sepatu ninjanya "Ibuuu … tebak siapa yang datang ?" lanjutnya berlari menghampiri Wanita bersulai soft pink yang datang dari arah dapur, Sakura yang memakai celemek menghampiri Sarada.

"Memang siapa yang datang Sarada- _chan_ ?" Tanya Sakura lembut

"Sakura" sang empu membeku di tempat, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura terkejut sehingga terbengong di tempat. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menyentil dahinya, "Aku pulang" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengelus dahi lebarnya "A … i-iya Sasuke-kun, selamat datang" rona merah memenuhi kedua pipi Sakura, Sarada yang melihat tingkah kedua orangtuanya hanya terkiki geli. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati Sakura sudah merona seperti tomat kesukaannya, dia mendekati Sakura hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan ciuman lembut dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura makin memerah wajahnya, tanpa sadar bahwa Sarada masih di tempat itu melihat aksi _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ nya berciuman, juga membuat Sarada ikut memerah wajahnya, kemudian Sarada berlalu meninggalkan orangtuanya untuk berdua saja.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka karena pasokan nafas mereka telah menipis, "Sa-sasuke- _kun_ " bisik Sakura yang menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hn" Sasuke bersikap biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dia juga gemas dengan ekpresi Sakura saat ini.

"Tadi Sarada melihat kita" ucapnya kemudian melihat mata obsidiannya suaminya

Sasuke menarik ke dua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman "Biarkan saja, itu tanda kalau kita saling mencintai Sakura" wanita yang memiliki nama kebanggaan Jepang itu kini bersemu merah mendengar penuturan suaminya itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah keluarganya.

oOo

SASUKE'S POV

Aku membawa Sakura masuk karena sebenarnya aku juga gugup, aku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilku ini. Aku membersihkan diri setelah beberapa minggu ini sibuk keluar desa untuk misi yang diberikan Hokage- _dobe._

"Sasuke- _kun_ makan malam sudah siap" Suara itu masuk ke kamarku dan dirinya, aku masih berbalut handuk dan dada bidangku baru akan aku pakaikan baju tapi berhenti karena wanita musim semi ku masuk dan membatu di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Kau tidak sopan Sakura" Sakura tampak gugup melihatku telanjang dada, seringai ku kecil 'kesempatan untuk menjahili dia'

"Hn, kemarilah dan tutup pintunya. Bantu aku memakaikan baju" senyum seringaiku masih terpatri di wajahku.

Dia tampak menggemaskan sekarang "Ahh etto, makan malamnya bagaimana ?" jawab Sakura gugup tapi tidak bisa mengilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, itu membuatku ingin menggodanya terus.

"Makanya bantu aku, kemarilah, aku sudah kedinginan!" paksaku masih di posisiku berdiri, akhirnya Sakura menghampiriku sebelumnya dia menutup kamarku karena takut Sarada melihat. Dia mengambil alih baju yang kupegang tadi dan memakaikannya kepadaku, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang merona ditahan olehnya.

Senyumku kembali terpatri di wajahku "Hei tatap aku Sakura, kau tidak merindukanku ?" kataku memecah keheningan diantara kami, Sakura menunduk setelah selesai memakaikan bajuku, kupegang dagunya untuk menatap wajahku, "Apa kau tidak merindukkanku, eh ?" tanyaku lagi menyelami mata _emerland_ istriku.

Rona merah di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat "Sangat rindu Sasuke-kun" bisiknya pelan setelah berdiam cukup lama, seringaiku muncul dan kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, Sakura sudah menutup matanya membuat seringaiku melebar, hidungku sudah menempel dengan hidungnya deru nafas saling beradu, hingga sedikit lagi bisa kulumat benda kenyal miliknya. Bisa kurasakan bibir cherry Sakura telah menempel dengan bibirku, jika saja …..

"Ayahhh ! Ibuuuu ! kenapa lama sekali ? aku sudah lapar !" teriakan Sarada menginterupsi kegiatanku, aku mendengus kesal karena teriakan anak perempuanku yang manja itu.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku "Su-sudah Sasuke-kun, Sarada sudah lapar. Cepat turun" Sakura masih bersikap biasa meski bisa kulihat wajahnya masih merona seperti tomat kesukaanku.

"Hn" jawabku singkat, aku kemudian memakai celana dan Sakura berpaling untuk tidak melihat ke arahku dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihatnya, setelah selesai aku menyusul Sakura menuju ruang makan. Sarada tampak cemberut dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum tipis mendapati putri kesayanganku kesal karena lama menungguku dan Sakura.

"Maaf Sarada- _chan_ " ucapku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya

"Huh … jangan mengacak rambutku Ayah! Nanti berantakan !" dengus Sarada kesal, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Ku posisikan diri di tempat duduk ujung karena memang aku Kepala Keluarga, Sakura di samping kiriku dan Sarada di samping Kananku. Makan malam pun berlangsung tanpa adanya pembicaraan, karena sudah peraturan jika sedang makan tidak ada pembahasan apapun.

oOo

Normal's POV

Setelah selesai makan malam Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan menuju ke ruang keluarga guna untuk mengisi laporan yang diberikan Hokage ke7, Sakura sedang sibuk dengan cucian piring bekas makan malam dan Sarada sedang menemani Sasuke sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, sesekali Sasuke melihat anaknya yang sibuk belajar, itu mengingatkannya dengan dirinya yang dulu, bedanya waktu seumuran Sarada, dia tidak memakai kacamata. Hah anaknya menderita mata minus sehingga dianjurkan memakai kacamata dan dulu Sasuke kecil belajar sendiri atau sesekali ditemani Itachi- _nii_ jika tidak sibuk dengan misinya, Ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menemaninya belajar seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Sarada saat ini, hal ini menimpulkan senyum tipis di bibir ranumnya.

"Ayahh …" panggil Sarada membuat senyum Sasuke menghilang dan beralih seolah-olah dia sedang membaca gulungan misinya kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan misi dan beralih melihat putri kesayangannya, tahu maksud pandangan mata ayahnya. Sarada kembali berucap, "Besok mau menemaniku berlatih ?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian kembali melihat gulungan misi

"Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak Ayahh…. ?" Sarada tampak mengerutkan dahi lebarnya karena mendapatkan jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke. Kebiasaanmu belum hilang juga meski dengan anakmu heee Uchiha!

"Iya" jawab Sasuke lagi, Sarada tampak senang sekali kemudian dia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sarada 'Mirip seperti Sakura" gumamnya

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Sasuke selesai dengan laporannya, sebagai ketua Anbu di desa. Sasuke beralih ke Sarada yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Butuh batuan ?" tawar Sasuke yang memandang Sarada dengan senyum tipisnya

"Ahh … Ayah mau membantuku mengerjakan PR ?" Sasuke hanya menggangguk memberi jawaban dari Sarada. " _Yosh!_ , jadi bisa selesai cepat pekerjaanku. Habis Shino- _sensei_ memberi PR banyak sekali!" gerutu Sarada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ayah hanya membantu menjawab, kamu yang menulis tentunya Sarada- _chan_ " jelas Sasuke yang mengambil buku pelajaran Sarada.

"Kalau itu aku tahu Ayah!" protes Sarada sebal.

Mereka akhirnya memulai belajar, Sakura yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya membawakan cemilan dan minuman untuknya, suami dan anaknya supaya semangat mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Sesekali Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang sangat antusias mengajari Sarada, hah sungguh pemandangan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura bahwa dia bisa mempunyai keluarga kecil dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya bahkan pernah membunuhnya, tapi semua itu telah berubah menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Sakura bersyukur bisa mencintai Sasuke sampai sekarang, gara-gara melamun Sakura tidak sadar bahwa suami dan anaknya telah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka dan memandangnya.

"Kau melamun Sakura ?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"Akhh … ehmm … hehehe" bukannya menjawab Sakura justru tersenyum kikuk, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ibuuu, boleh aku bertanya ?" Sarada angkat bicara.

Sakura memandang Sarada dengan lembut, "Tanya apa sayang ?"

"Hmm … ciuman pertama Kaasan dengan siapa ? ayahkah ?" Pertanyaan Sarada membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menenggakkan badan mereka, dan mereka saling tukar pandang.

SASUKE'S POV

Oke ini tidak lucu ketika anak perempuan kesayanganku bertanya perihal ciuman pertama Sakura, pasalnya anakku ini masih dibawah umur, OK mungkin jaman yang telah berubah sehingga anakku tahu mengenai hal-hal seperti itu, atau salahkan Kakashi si guru mesum itu yang aku tidak tahu telah bercerita apa saja mengenai hal-hal itu kepada Sarada. Hah .. mendengar itu membuatku Kesal ? YA aku kesal, jelas karena ciuman pertamanya bukan denganku melainkan dengan orang lain, hah memang aku tidak melihat ciuman mereka dan itu pun aku dapat info dari Suigetsu yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Mungkin aku terlihat tidak peduli waktu mendengarnya karena memang wajah stoic ku yang sudah melekat erat di sanubariku. Tapi perlu kalian tahu mendengar itu entah kenapa terasa teriris di dadaku, sungguh Sakura adalah gadis menyebalkan karena telah membuatku menjadi seperti itu waktu dulu aku memikirnya terus. Lanjut ke dunia nyata, aku melihat ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka dan dia memperhatikanku. Terlihat dari cara dia menelan ludahnya, sebenarnya lucu juga wajah Sakura saat ini. Tapi tohh aku tidak ambil pusing, sebut aku jahat ? terserah!.

"Ehmm … ituu … Ibuuu" Sakura tampak gugup akan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

Aku memejamkan mataku "Paman Hokage" Sarada dan Sakura memandang ke arah ku dan aku tetap menutup mataku, "Dia ciuman pertama Ibumu, Sarada" lanjutku kemudian sembari membuka mata _obsidian_ ku yang tajam.

Sarada tampak terkejut dan Sakura tak perlu kujelaskan saat ini karena kau juga tidak tahu maksud dari ekspresinnya saat ini "Benarkah itu Ibuu ?" Tanya Sarada menyakinkan jawabku benar apa tidak ?

Sakura diam cukup lama, sebenarnya aku juga menyesal membuat Sakura ku seperti ini tapi aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan anakku. Itu saja ! tidak salah kan ? karena aku juga merasakan panas setelah mengucapkannya. Aku serius!

Sakura tampak menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan jawaban ke Sarada, "Itu benar Sarada- _chan_ " Bisik Sakura pelan, namun tetap terdengar di telingaku hingga panas karena mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura secara langsung.

"Tapi … Ibu tidak menyebut itu ciuman Sarada" lanjut Sakura sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arahku dan Sarada.

Sarada tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa bisa begitu Kaasan ?"

Sakura mendesah, "Ibu lebih senang menyebutnya nafas buatan, karena waktu paman Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, dan ibu sebagai ninja- _medis_ harus mempreoritaskan keselamatan paman Naruto" Sakura menatap Sarada kami dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan marah karena dia seolah-olah biasa saja melakukan itu, memang itu untuk menyelamatkan si _baka Dobe_ , aku memaklumi itu tapi kenapa saat si Naruto- _dobe_ yang dicium aku merasa sakit waktu mendengarnya. Sakura sekarang sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, tapi masih banyak yang menginginkannya menjadi istrinya. Yang benar saja! Mau ku _amaterasu_ itu orang ?!

"Aku tahu maksud Ibu tentang nafas buatan, karena temanku pernah tenggelam dan dibantu dengan nafas buatan itu" Sakura tersenyum seolah lega karena mendapatkan dukungan dari Sarada.

Aku menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, "Tapi bagi Ayah itu tetap ciuman" kataku menyela

Sarada menoleh ke arahku "Sarada tidak setuju dengan Ayah" jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya, dia benar-benar mirip denganku "Tapi Ayah, aku mau tahu siapa ciuman pertama Ayah ?" dan aku bersumpah melihat Sakura menahan tertawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menatapnya karena sekarang Sarada menatapku dengan intens. Sial!

Sarada beralih melihat Sakura, "Ibu pasti tahu, siapa ciuman pertama Ayah, iya kan ?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tertawanya dan melepaskannya begitu saja, itu membuatku makin ciut dan Sarada mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya "Kenapa ibu tertawa, ibu pasti tahu kan ? ayo beritahu aku ibu" paksa Sarada

Sakura berdeham untuk menghilangkan tawanya dan sekarang dia tersenyum ke arahku dan Sarada, "Ibu tidak mau menjawan nak, kau Tanya saja dengan ayahmu" dia melirikku dan Sarada beralih menataku lagi.

"Ayo ayah jawab pertanyaanku, ibu tidak mau memberitahuku. Padahal ayah tadi memberitahuku" Sarada benar-benar mirip Sakura sekarang.

Aku masih membeku di tempat karena bingung harus menjawab apa, "Apa itu penting?" kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sarada tampak tidak terlihat menyerah. Sakura masih menahan tertawanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena ditinggalkan dalam situasi menyulitkan seperti ini, suruh aku melawan bijju saja daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan yang membuatku harus mengingat kejadiaan paling buruk di hidupku.

Sarada mendekatkan dirinya ke sisiku "Ayolahh Ayah ….. Beritahu aku siapa ciuman pertamamu ? Apa dengan ibu ?" Sarada masih menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan konyol itu, ingin rasanya mengaktifkan _mangekyu_ -ku dan membuatnya pingsan, tapi aku tega sekali memakai kekuatanku untuk menyakiti anakku sendiri. Enyahkan pikiranmu itu Uchiha!.

Sakura kembali lagi sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang, aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, karena aku masih disekap oleh tatapan memohon dari Sarada yang dimiliki oleh Sakura juga, aku benci mata itu karena mampu membuatku luluh sekita, "Ayah ….. siapa ciuman pertamamu?" Sarada bisakah kau diam ? jeritanku sangat memilukan!

"Sarada …." Sakura memanggilnya dan dia menoleh, akupun juga menoleh "Kemarilah" suruhnya, Sarada berjalan ke tempat Sakura dan dia memberikan sebuah _potret_ keSarada dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anakku, dan aku bisa melihat Sarada membelalakan matanya dan Sakura kembali tertawa.

Aku sekarang penasaran dengan _potret_ itu, apa yang membuat Sakura tertawa dan Sarada terkejut seperti itu. Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Ayah … apa ini sebabnya kau tidak mau memberitahuku ciuman pertamamu ?" aku mengernyitkan dahi, apa maksudnya ?

Sarada kembali mamandang potret itu lagi, "Ternyata ciuman pertama ayah adalah …." Dia memberi jeda dan itu membuatku makin penasaran dibuatnya "Dengan paman hokage" aku melotot ke arah Sakura dan dia kembali tertawa, aku berdiri dan mengambil _potret_ itu dari Sarada, dan aku menganga mendapati gambar yang terpampang di hadapanku. Yaitu kejadiaan yang sangat sangat sangat inginku hilangkan dari memori otakku, gambar itu ciumanku dengan si _baka dobe_ karena dia menantangku adu tatap dan seseorang menyenggol patatnya dan alhasil …. Tidak perlu kujelaskan kalian sudah tahu kan ? iyakan !

Sarada yang semula bertampang terkejut kini berubah menjadi seringai, "Ayah … kau tidak keren! Kenapa paman hokage yang menjadi ciuman pertamamu" mereka tertawa bersama dan aku pastikan sekarang wajahku memerah karena malu sekaligus menahan marah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ingat waktu misi kita mengambil harta atau bisa kalian sebut benda aneh karena ternyata harta itu hanya benda berbentuk beruang yang sedang memakan ikan, yang pembelot itu ambil ? Kita masih di genin saat itu" Dia mengingatkanku akan kejadiaan yang ingin aku lupakan itu. "Waktu itu kalian terkena serangan dari ketua pembelot itu dan tangan kalian melekat dengan cairan cakranya, waktu itu Naruto menceritakan detailnya padaku saat mengingat kedekatan Kiba dan Akamaru itu mengingatkanku akan kedekatan kalian waktu misi itu, karena misi dan serangan yang menyebabkan kalian terjebak bersama selama 4hari, saat Naruto menceritakan bagaimana kalian berjuang melepaskan diri dari cairan yang melekatkan tangan kalian, Naruto menahan malu saat menceritakan itu" Sakura sudah menahan tawanya sekarang dan aku ? Aku tidak tahu ekpresi apa yang saat ini terpasang di wajahku.

Sarada terlihat antusias dengan cerita Sakura, "Bagaimana kelanjutannya ibu, apa yang diceritakan paman hokage ?" Tanya dengan semangat

Aku mendesah, "Sarada, kau jangan bertanya lagi, sudah cukup kau tahu ciuman pertamaku, kau tidak perlu tahu ciumanku dengan Naruto saat melepaskan diri dari cairan itu" aku sontak menutup mulutku. Apa yang kulakukan ? kenapa aku membeberkan rahasiaku sendiri ? Sial! Sial! Sial! Wajahku konyol pasti saat ini, dan bisa kulihat gadis dan wanitaku menganga lebar!

Sarada menutup mulut kemudian membuka mulut untuk berkata, "Ayah berciuaman lagi dengan paman hokage ? ayah benar-benar menciumnya ?" Sakura sudah tertawa kecil

Wajah memerah, "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sungguh-sungguh mencium Naruto ?" Sakura masih tertawa diikuti Sarada. Aku meremas potret yang saat ini ku pegang untuk menetralkan emosiku. Sabar Uchiha! Sabar … Jangan pakai emosimu!.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku mendesah kemudian duduk kembali masih memegang _potret_ sialan ini, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini Sakura ?" aku mengganti topik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Dia diam seketika saat melihat kilatan dimataku, "Ehmm… itu aku … emm … itu aku dapat dari hadiah pernikahan kita Sasuke- _kun_ " jawabnya dengan wajah bersalah, aku tidak akan mengampuninya dengan mudah.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar dan mamandang kedua malaikat di depanku ini "Kau membuatku malu Saku- _chan_ "

Aku bisa melihat Sakura terlihat tegang saat aku berucap seperti tadi, kini Sarada menghampiriku lagi dan duduk di sebelahku, "Ayah jangan marah, aku tahu aku salah karena menanyakan pertanyaan tadi, tapi aku penasaran dengan percintaan kalian karena paman hokage dan bibi Hinata selalu memamerkan kemesraan mereka setiap hari. Bahkan waktu aku bermain di rumah paman hokage dia terang-terang mencium bibi Hinata di depanku, Baruto dan Himawari" Sarada menjelaskan dengan wajah polosnya "Jadi aku penasaran siapa ciuman pertama Ayah dan juga Ibu, karena aku ingin tahu kemesraan kalian. Sepertinya kalian tidak suka memamerkan kemesraan kalian di depan umum seperti paman hokage" jelasnya dengan memandangku dan Sakura secara bergantian. Aku melirik ke sisi Sakura dan dia sudah merona merah.

Seringai kembali muncul di sudut-sudut bibir Sarada, "Tapi tidak kusangka ternyata paman hokage adalah ciuman pertama Ayah. Bibi Hinata tahu tidak yaa ? Aaa mungkin yang tadi Ayah ceritakan pasti ciuman kedua, iya kan ?" Sakura menahan tawa, aku sudah pada puncakku. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku butuh ketenangan sekarang juga! Aku putuskan akan menghukum Sakura setelah ini karena membuatku mengingat kejadian paling memalukan seumur hidupku, aku masuk kamar dan berkutat lagi dengan gulungan misiku.

oOo

Normal's POV 

Sakura memandang arah kepergiaan Sasuke, dia memandang anaknya yang juga mamandang arah yang sama dengannya, "Sarada-chan, kenapa kau menggoda ayahmu seperti itu ?" Sakura berucap sambil membereskan gelas dan piring ke nampan.

Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah minta maaf ibu, apa ayah akan marah hanya karena ini ?"

Sakura berdiri sambil membawa nampan, "Akan aku bujuk dia agar mau memaafkanmu, sekarang selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan bersiaplah tidur. _Oyasuminasai_ Sarada- _chan_ " Sakura mengecup pucuk kepala Sarada

Sarada tersenyum, "Terima kasih ibu dan _Oyasuminasai_ " balasnya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

Sakura berlalu masuk ke dapur untuk membereskan piring dan gelas kotor, setelah selesai semua dia mengerikan tangan dengan lap dan berjalan ke kamarnya dan juga Sasuke, sesampainya di depan pintu. Dia memegang dadanya sambil menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan, dia menggeser pintu kamarnya dan berlahan masuk untuk menemui suaminya yang sedang duduk di meja sambil berkonsentrasi dengan gulungan misinya sebagai ketua Anbu di Konohagakure.

 _ **FLASBACK OFF**_

Sasuke's POV

Sakura menghampiriku dan mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur, dia terlihat tegang dan aku tahu itu, kau ingat aku akan menghukumnya karena membuatku mengingat semua hal-hal yang sudah lama aku pendam dalam memori terdalamku. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke- _kun"_ Panggilannya selalu membuatku merasakan kedamaian "Apa kau masih marah denganku ? dengan Sarada ?" lanjutnya dan kini dia memandangku dengan mata yang sayu karena mungkin dia sudah merasa mengantuk dan lelah.

Aku memandangnya dengan intens, "Hn" jawabku kemudian

Dia menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan, "Aku minta maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , sungguh! Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau memaafkan ku dan juga Sarada ?" Seringaiku muncul dengan ide yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu ?" tanyaku dengan seringai masih terpatri di wajahku

Sakura duduk tegap saat melihat seringaiku dan dia dengan susah payah menelan salivanya, "Se-seuatu ?" aku suka saat dia gugup seperti ini

"Hn, sesuatu untuk membuatku memaafkanmu dan putrid kecil kita" aku mamasang wajah _stoic_ andalanku.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "A-apa itu Ssasuk- _kun_ ?" aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku, dan aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Karena selanjutnya aku tarik tangannya dan menjatuhkannya di kasur, dan berteriak kaget karena secara tiba-tiba aku menariknya. Selanjutnya aku merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya agar dia tidak tertindih dengan tubuhku. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Sakura, dan itu membuatku ingin memakannya karena dia sangat menggemaskan.

Sakura susah payah menelan salivanya, "Sa-sasuke- _kun"_ bisiknya pelan, aku benar-benar menyukai bisikannya itu.

Aku menyeringai dan menjawab "Apa Saku- _chan_ ?"

Dia melirik kekanan dan kekiri menghindari kontak mata denganku, "K-kau mau apa ?"

"Mauku ?" Aku memberi jeda dan berpikir. Sakura melirikku dari ekor matanya karena kepala menoleh ke arah kanan saat ini, "Mauku kau Saku- _chan_ " aku memberinya senyum tipis dan dia memerah dengan sempurna.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku sudah menahannya saat sebelum makan malam tadi dan selama 1 minggu ini. Kini ku tarik dagunya dengan tangan kanan ku agar dia menatapku, "Kau tidak mau menatapku Saku- _chan_ ?" bisikku pelan.

Sakura tetap diam tapi matanya menatapku sekarang, mata hijau klorofilnya sekarang menjeratku, "Kau akan ku hukum, karena telah membuatku malu dan membuatku mengingat hal yang tidak ingin aku ingat itu" ucapku tegas masih memegang dagunya. Saat ini aku dan Sakura menatap secara intens seolah tidak mau menatap hal lain selain mata kita masing-masing. Sakura memegang erat bajuku hingga kusut karena menahan gemetaran dan bisa kudengar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan detak jantungku, karena jujur saat ini pun aku mati-matian menahan gugup berhadapan dengan Sakura seperti ini.

Aku memajukkan wajahku hingga jarak di antara kami mengecil dan hidung ku dan hidungnya sudah bersatu, kurasakan deru nafas memburu dari Sakura dan aroma _Cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura yang membuatku terbang, ku persempit jarak kami dan kusentuh benda kenyal miliknya yang selalu membuatku lupa diri. Ku cium bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut, saat tangan kiriku memegang pipinya dan tangan kananku beralih ke lehernya, ku miringkan kepalaku. Tanganya berubah posisi sampai di belakang kepalaku dan manarik rambutku dengan lembut, ku lumat bibirnya saat lidahku masuk ke mulutnya dia mengerang dan menarik rambutku, ku lumat terus bibirnya mengabsen setiap giginya dan meraba langit-langit mulutnya dan beradu lidah denganya sampai pasokan oksigen menipis aku menarik diri hingga saliva kami keluar dan menetes di sudut bibir Sakura, kujilat saliva itu kembali membuatnya kembali mengerang nikmat, jarakku hanya beberapa centi dan dahiku masih menempel di dahi lebarnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dan kembali kulumat bibirnya yang selalu membuatku ingin ingin terus melumatnya, aku turun ke lehernya dan kemudian ku lakukan itu juga dengannya.

oOo

Aku memeluk Sakura yang terlelap di dekapanku, kami sekarang hanya berbalut dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh kami, aku membelai rambut pink sebahunya. Dia mengerang dan mengandahkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Kau belum tidur Sasuke- _kun"_ bisiknya dengan suara parau karena lelah dengan aktifitas yang baru saja selasai kami lakukan.

Aku masih membelai rambutnya, "Belum, kau tidurlah lagi kalau lelah"

Sakura menggeleng di dadaku, "Aku juga belum mengantuk Sasuke- _kun_ " jawabnya

Kami terdiam dan masih dalam posisi berpelukkan.

Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya, "Sasuke- _kun_ " panggilnya

"Hn"

"Masalah ciuman pertamaku itu, kau tidak ingat sesuatu ?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dan mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang lelah dengan mata sayunya, "Ingat sesuatu ? Memang kenapa ?" jujur karena aku memang tidak mengingat apa-apa saat ini.

Sakura berubah sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku lagi, bukannya menjawab dia kembali tidur tapi ia membelakangiku

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku, memang kenapa dengan ciuman pertamanya ? Apa yang aku lewatkan ? Jujur karena aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud Sakura sebenarnya, aku mendekapnya dari belakang, dia sudah menangis.

"Hei … kau kenapa ? apa maksud ucapan tentang ciuman pertamamu ? bukankan ciuman itu kau dengan si Naruto- _dobe_ ?" aku tidak suka suasana ini, karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura lagi, aku balikkan tubuhnya dan mendekapnya

"Kau jahat sekali tidak mengingat momen itu Sasuke- _kun_ , padahal itu hal paling indah dalam hidupku" dia berucap pelan namun masih bisa kudengar, kubelai rambutnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Memang apa hal indah itu Sakura, sungguh aku tidak ingat apa-apa bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud ini" masih didekapanku dia kembali menangis, aku bingung sekarang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama ?

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menciumku pelan, "Kaulah ciuman pertamaku Sasuke- _kun_ , bukan Naruto" aku mengedipkan mataku sebelum mengerti ucapnya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Aku adalah ciuman pertamanya?' aku harus menginstal otakku agar mampu mengingat hal-hal yang berharga di hidupku bersama Sakura.

Dia mendesah dan menghapus airmatanya, "Kau pasti melupakan hal itu tapi tidak denganku, meski kau membuatku pingsan Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi aku masih bisa merasakan bahkan mengingat bagaimana kau menciumku waktu itu" dia mulai bercerita dan aku menerawang jauh untuk menggali memori berharga di hidupku.

"Waktu itu kau ingin meninggalkan desa dan aku mencegahmu pergi" aku ingat itu, dan aku bisa mulai mengingat apa yang aku lakukan selanjutnya, aku melupakan hal berharga seperti itu di hidupku ? Dasar bodoh kau Sasuke!

Aku memeluknya dan mencium keningnya, "Maaf" harga diriku harus kubuang jauh-jauh untuk wanitaku ini, "Maaf Sakura, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengingat hal itu karena aku ingin menghilangkan ingatan dimana aku menyakitimu, tapi justru momen itu ikut menghilang di otakku, maafkan aku Sakura" aku masih mendekapnnya erat, aku sungguh kehilangan diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha!

Sakura membalas pelukanku, "Aku memaafkanmu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku selalu memaafkanmu" aku semakin memeluknya erat, dia selalu memahamiku.

Ku kecup keningnya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau waktu itu aku menciummu?" seingatku dia ku buat pingsan agar membiarkan ku pergi tanpa dia harus ikut bersamaku mengkhianati desa dan aku bisa mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ke desa suatu hari nanti setelah membalaskan dendamku.

Dia tersenyum sambil membelai wajahku dengan tangan mungilnya, "Aku bisa merasakan ciumanmu bahkan saat aku pingsan karena aku begitu mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_ " _Kami-sama_ aku sungguh mencintai dia.

Kembali ku peluk dia dan dia membalasnya, kami saling membagi kehangatan yang mampu membuat kami tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini, ku kecup keningnya, matanya, hidungnya dan berakhir ku cium bibirnya dan kulumat sampai terdengar suara decakan dari adu lidah dan saliva kami, kembali ku cumbui dia.

Aku beralih ketelinganya dan berbisik, "Aku mencintamu, musim semi-ku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciuman pertamaku mungkin tidak bersamamu, namun kau tetap menjadi ciuman pertama dan terakhirku dan itu akan berlangsung untuk selamanya.

 **==THE END==**

Selesai ….. maafkan indah karena kurang banyak dan juga ceritanya yang mengecawakan para reader semua ^^

Review, Please


End file.
